Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Presently known capacitive sensing devices temporarily suspend the application of drive signals onto transmitter electrodes in order to estimate system noise. However, suppressing drive signals can degrade device performance. This can limit the flexibility and usability of the sensor device, and negatively impact the user experience. Thus, there exists a need for capacitive sensing devices that overcome these shortcomings.